Medieval (AU)
Centuries of Roman rule in Western Europe came crashing to an end in year 476 when the emperor was driven from his throne by barbarian invaders from the north. Soon after, hundreds of tiny kingdoms began to form in once Roman lands. Subsequent invasions by Vikings, Goths, Moors, and infighting between neighboring kingdoms began to change the nature of European life. Medieval Times-Middle Ages-Dark Ages, many terms have been used to describe this period spanning more than a thousand years. The Church was very much in control of the gamut of medieval life. Civilization progressed slowly; science was looked upon with distrust and often, as heresy. Communication between and within countries was tedious and primarily sent word-of-mouth. Books were a rarity, and writing was the province of the powerful. Art and literature were on the decline, as the former marvels of Rome were swept away by time. Story There is a war/dispute between the Normans and the Saxons. Neither side relenting even when young men, fathers, brothers and sons goes into battle to never return; leaving hundreds of children fatherless and entire families completely broken and torn by grief. Characters The Normans The Normans were the ones who ruled England following the Norman Conquest by William the Conqueror in 1066. A small number of Normans were already settled in England prior to the conquest. Following the Battle of Hastings, the invading Normans and their descendants formed a distinct population in Britain, as Normans controlled all of England, parts of Wales (the Cambro-Normans) and, after 1130 parts of southern and eastern Scotland, following David I's conquest, and from 1169, vast swaths of Ireland (the Hiberno-Normans). Over time their language evolved from the continental Old Norman to the distinct Anglo-Norman language. * Lord James de Hawkins of Windsor, son of Lord Reuben Hawkins, Earl of March, a Norman nobleman. * Sir Justin Remington, knight of King Henry IV in the service of Lord Gareth, 3rd Earl of March, 5th Baron Hawkins. Sir Justin is the captain of the guard and therefore head of the knights and soldiers working in the Marcher Lord's household. He's stationed at Ludlow Castle under Lord James, youngest brother of the Earl of March. * Sir Damon Archibald, knight of King Henry IV in the service of Lord Gareth, 3rd Earl of March, 5th Baron Hawkins. Sir Damon is part of the group of knights and soldiers that are led by Sir Justin and a childhood friend of Justin' even though he isn't born nobility like the other knight is. Working in the Marcher Lord's household, Sir Damon is stationed at Ludlow Castle under Lord James, youngest brother of the Earl of March. The Saxons The Saxons is a fierce and proud people living in the outskirts of Britannia. In the eyes of the Normans they are not much than mere barbarians. * Chief Derian, the Chief of the Saxon clan Déoran and the bastard son of their former chief, Chief Archibald. * Ferenc, right hand and second-in-command of Chief Derian. * Caelian, personal guard of Chief Derian and Ferenc's younger brother. * Draca Sar, the Chief of the Saxon clan Byrgingas. Category:Alternate Universe